


Change of Perspective

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Stories and Oneshots [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e18 Earshot, Episode: s04e17 Superstar, Epistolary, Gen, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Suicide Attempt, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Jonathan writes a last letter to the last person someone would expect him to write to..





	Change of Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [waddiwasiwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/gifts), [ProtoNeoRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/gifts).



> Here is yet another BtVS oneshot I found while online one day. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Change of Perspective**

I don’t…

I don’t believe it! I did it! Wow! After all those numerous failures, goofy little Jonathon Levinson made good! OK, I died in the process, but…all the same, wow!

You know what the most amazing part was? Seeing all your faces. I know it sounds harsh, but frankly, I also know what you all thought of me, and it’s **that** very thing that makes it all worthwhile. I remember how you were all screaming at me as I went to challenge that son of a jackal (because that’s how I prefer to put it).

_Jonathon, don’t be a hero; Jonathon, you’ll get yourself killed. Jonathon, you’re such a worthless inadequate with no special gifts or powers whatsoever…_

OK, you didn’t say that last one, but I know that was the subtext. Especially for you, Buffy. See, I think I got to know you pretty well over the years, watching all your little escapades from the outside looking in, and there’s one thing you never faced up to. You always thought you were so right. I’m not saying that belittles your successes or the number of people you saved. But frankly, you never got over the fact that you were the Slayer. Sure, you were also in total denial about it too, but that was still part of the whole glorifying image you had going on with yourself. You had to make yourself important one way or another. If it wasn’t for something good, then it was for a burden — a curse, if you will. And that’s why you could never trust any of us regular students — because we didn’t know or **couldn’t** know all the challenges and trials you had to face. So, why look to us for comment? I mean, I ask you.

Well, that was fair enough. But you never showed us the same courtesy in return. After I did that whole business with the alternate universe of Me, you had to rub it into my face. Apologizing to you was the hardest thing I ever had to do — not because I had to accept I was wrong, but because it meant appearing in public and allowing myself to be seen by all those who hated me ( and yes, I admit I have paranoia issues). You should have been able to see how uncomfortable I was — you certainly did when I went up to the Clock Tower. But you didn’t; instead you just stuck your fingers into the wound in my soul and tugged hard.

OK, I’ll admit that maybe I’m being unfair here. After all, I had just made you feel like your entire life was dedicated to playing second fiddle to me. But it doesn’t change what I’m trying to say here. If you don’t start accepting that points of view other than your own are valid, then one day you’re going to get yourself killed. And don’t try to say you listen to your friends, because I think they’ll all admit you don’t. Right, guys? Besides, they all do their part to fulfill your vision as the Tormented One. That’s why you’re friends with them.

I’m going to end up here. There’s clearly a lot of anger I’ve not yet dealt with, and I don’t want to color the truth with spite; otherwise, you could use it as an excuse not to listen. If I have any last thoughts or requests, it’s this. Don’t cry for me. I died achieving what few others have — happiness. I proved to the world, and you — and most of all myself — that when push came to shove, I could be as heroic as the next regular Joe.

Just think about what I’ve said here.

**~Sincerely,  
Jonathon**

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
